Lucy, the Half Life
by Enferno
Summary: Lucy Dormez comes to the Hellsing organization from the S.A.S. But there's something unusual about her. Rated for later chapters. Will have violence. Seras will not be included in this story.things would get very ugly. R&R please!


Disclaimer- I do not own Hellsing. I only own my fan character, Lucy. Kohta Hirano -creator of Hellsing- YOU ARE A GENIUS! I got the idea of the painting from The Crow- City of Angels (great movie!) I also do not own the song Lilium. Sadly, I don't know who did the song. But I know that it's the opening song to Elfen Lied. I also do not own Elfen Lied.

Chapter 1- The new recruit and the meeting

"Walter, are you sure about this? She's just a a young girl. How can you be certain that she's suitable?"

"Rest assured M'lady, she's perfectly suited for the upcomming tasks. She's been training with the S.A.S, but it shouldn't be too difficult transferring her. I have already spoken to her about this, and she accepts." Walter said as he passed Integra her afternoon tea.

"...And her condition?" Integra asked after exhaling a puff of smoke from her cigar.

"Right! Forgive me. I must have gone off track. Her condition is rather complex. She's isn't human, but she not exactly a vampire either. It is difficult to explain. Perhaps you should ask my daughter, I'm sure she could tell you more." Walter conclued.

"Very well, have them transfer her in by tomorrow. She'll have to sign a few regristration forms and such." Integra finished as she smothered the remains of her cigar in th ash tray.

"I'm going to take my leave for the afternoon. I will see you again this evening, Mrs. Hellsing." Walter said as he bowed then proceeded to leave for the afternoon.

"Until later then." Integra nodded as Walter stepped out. It was moments after Walter left when Integra felt not so alone. "...Alucard." Integra adressed while turning around to face the figure in a red trench coat that seemed to be half sticking out of the wall.

"Well now, What was that all about? A new recruit?" Alucard stepped out from the wall.

"Yes." Integra took out a folder and pulled out a stack of five sheets all neatly together with a paperclip. "She's fairly young, but is said to be capable. She's transferring here from the S.A.S and should be arriving sometime tomorrow. She is also Walter's only child." Integra explained as she adjusted her glasses.

"Walter's daughter, you say? I didn't know the Angel of Death had a child." Said Alucard in a somewhat surprised manner.

"Yes well, she has good military skills and as much as I hate to admit it... We need help picking up the slack. After our last battle with Incognito, it's hard to think of how many men we've lost..." Integra rubbed the sides of her forehead. "There's something else about our new recruit that you hould know." Integra spoke, then glanced over at Alucard who seemed interrested.

"Oh? And what is that?" Said Alucard who was waiting for a response.

"First of all, by these records, her name is Lucy. She is nineteen years old and was working with one of the S.A.S's attack squads. Second of all, Walter tells me that she's not human. She passes off as a monster, such as yourself." Integra said as she pushed the records to Alucard.

"A monster like me, eh? So you're emplying that she's a vampire, correct?" Alucard spoke sounding almost amused.

"More or less. She's more of a half breed. The S.A.S doesn't know this. Her information controllers covered this up by saying that she suffers from multiple personality disorder. In a way, what is being said is true. Her vampiric self is said to be homicidal and can become potentially dangerous if left unchecked." Integra finished explaining.

"That sounds like it could be a lot of fun..." Alucard spoke as a grin creeped across his lips.

"Alucard, I want you to keep an eye on her. Make sure that she doesn't cause any trouble." Integra finished with a stern look in her eyes.

Understood, My Master..." Alucard disappeared.

Soon after Alucard left, night finally fell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard stepped outside to see a beautiful moonlit sky.

"What a beautiful night." Alucard spoke silently to himself as he stared up at the full moon that was looming over him. He began to stray aimlessly down the end street. He was thinking to himself about what tommorow was going to be like when his thoughts were interrupted by a young woman walking towards the cemetary. Alucard pulled out the record file that Integra had given him out from his coat. He looked at the picture on the front page, then back at the girl. Alucard smirked as he followed the young woman from within the shadows.

"Another beautiful night... Another night that I'll be bored out of my mind..." The young woman with midnight blue hair and slate eyes thought to herself, then she sighed. "Well at least I'll be transferring to a different organization. Maybe people there won't think I'm so wierd... And I'll also get to see my father! I haven't seen him in years! I just might make some friends too!" The young woman became a little more positive as she walked through the cemetary. She looked around. The place was very gloomy, but for some reason she felt peacefull in the local cemetary. "It's so beautiful out here..." She spoke as if having a convorsation with someone, unaware of the crimson eyes that peer out from within the trees. She picked a spot near the middle of the cemetary and sat at the base of a tree. She soon found herself singing a Latin song that she liked.

"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam...

Et lingua eius loquetur indicium,

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,

Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.

O quam sancta, quam serena,

quam benigma, quam amoena.

O castitatis lilium."

She stopped singing when she heard a twig snap from somewhere around the tree. She stood up and let her eyes scan the area, but nothing could she see. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a switch blade. "...Must be my imagination." Putting the blade back in her pocket, she shrugged her shoulders and began to stride towards the exit. She still did not notice the tall figure that was lingered not too far behind her.

"This **will** be fun..." Alucard thought. He then transformed into his hellhound form and proceeded to follow the girl, taking care to keep his extra eyes closed.

Lucy reached her home, but before she could go up the stairs to go inside, an odd black dog with red eyes approached her. The dog whined and began to paw her leg. She bent down and picked up the dog.

"Hey boy! You lost? What's your name?" She cradled the dog in her arms and ruffled the fur on his head.

"A-" Realizing what he almost did, he quickly changed his voice to, "Aroof!" Alucard praised himself for his quick thinking, but made a mental note that on earth, dogs don't talk. He then made a slient sigh of relief.

"Your so cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!" She said in awe to the hellhound in her arms as she carried him into her appartment. She threw her keys beside the television, kissed the dog on the nose and then set him on the couch. "I'll b back in 15 minutes! I promise! So hang tight, ok?" She spoke cheerily to the dog then took off to the bathroom.

"...That was different." Alucard spoke in barely a whisper.

Lucy walked back into the room. "...forgot a towel." She spoke to herself while scuffing over to a large mahogany wardrobe on the right side of the room, pulling out a sea green towel. She then returned to the bathroom where the sound of running water could be heard.

"Must be in the shower." Thought Alucard.

Alucard, getting uncomfortable on four legs, transformed back into his vampiric form. He looked around the room and decided to explore the appartment while he was able to. The first room he visited was the kitchen. It was a decent size, not huge, but it wasn't stuffy either. It's walls were a light pastel green with white trim on top and bottom. The ceiling was nothing special, just white. The floor was forest green tiling. The room had beautiful white cupboards. He then returned to the living room. This room had burgundy walls and mahogany floor. The ceiling was maroon squares. Alucard liked the living room, it reminded him of red wine. He walked through the kitchen, again through the rather small hallway into what appeared to be the bedroom. This room has a somewhat gloomy air to it. It had smoke grey walls with white trim on top and bottom. The ceiling was black and the carpet was light grey. In the corner of the room was a double bed, it had on it three pillows and a white blanket. She also had a bookshelf which held many novels and boxes.

Alucard heard distant footsteps coming from down the hallway behind him. He payed no attention to this, for he was far too absorbed with the painting that hung before him. The painting was called "The Open Heart". The painting was of a woman of which looked as if she had been fatally wounded. On her stomach, there was what looked like a deep gash made by a knife or something of the sort. The woman was being held by a man with crimson tears streaming from his eyes. In the backround of the fated couple, he could make out a crowd of people with their eyes closed. This was quite an interresting piece.

Alucard's thoughts were interrupted when Lucy opened her bedroom door, saw him and let out a shriek of fright.

"Lucy, I presume?" Alucard said with a slight chuckle.

Lucy staggered back towards her gun, nearly dropping the towel, which was wrapped around her body. She picked up her gun and began to throw questions at the person before her.

author's note- **NO!** She did not throw **BIG FAT **question marks at Alucard.- end of note.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you doing in my home? I locked the door behind me! The only one that came in with me was-" Lucy was interrupted.

"...a dog?" Alucard finished her sentence with a grin. He then transformed himself into his hellhound form, then back into his vampiric form.

"How did... What the hell are you..." Lucy said half angered, half terrified.

"Why don't you shoot and find out?" Alucards grin got wider.

"Bastard!" Lucy pulled the trigger and blew off his left shoulder.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha..." Alucard gave a grin that made an aweful chill shoot up Lucy's spine, forcing her to drop her gun. The wound in Alucard's shoulder quickly dissapeared as if he was never shot.

"Good Lord... A-Are you a v-vampire?" Lucy stuttered in an accusing tone.

"Very good, Lucy. I knew you'd figure it out..." Alucard said mockingly.

"What's your name?" She demanded.

"My name is Alucard. I know you because my master is the leader of the Hellsing organization. She told me who and what you are." Alucard answered.

"You know my father then?" She assumed.

"Yes, Walter and I go back a long time." Alucard said.

"Then I guess you were the vampire he was talking about in his letters..." Lucy concluded.

"Oh, more then likely." Alucard added with a smug smile.

Alucard looked over at Lucy. "Latin is such a magnificent language, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I was out for a walk earlier. I caught myself singing-" Lucy was interrupted by Alucard.

"...Lilium. Correct?" Alucard finished with a smile.

"I love that song and... hang on. That means that you..." Lucy's eyes widened as she remembered the twig that snapped behind her, and then meeting a dog that happened to be Alucard.

"You have a beautiful voice." Alucard looked into her slate eyes.

Lucy's cheeks blushed a bit. "Th- thank you..." She stuttered.

"Think nothing of it." Alucard said, then looked up at the clock. "I must me going now, my master awaits me." Alucard said.

Lucy nodded in understanding. She was taken by surprise when Alucard snuck a kiss on her cheek. He then faded into the wall.

"Until tomorrow..." His mocking voice echoes through the room.

Lucy stood frozen in place. "But he.. I mean, He just... Huh?" She was confused in more ways then one. "I'm just going to lay down and go to sleep now. When I wake up, this will have been just a really vivid dream..." She collapsed physically and mentally fatigued on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 1

Read and review!


End file.
